


Building A Home Together

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dramaaaa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, bucky is the contractor, general cuteness, home remodel au, steve is the designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: “Me? Bucky muttered, blowing out a heavy sigh. What a loaded question. “I'm just happy with my work right now. I love what I do, and I'm pretty content doing it. One day, I will want more, but not right now.”“And if something happens anyway?” Steve asked quietly, his back to Bucky.Bucky swallowed at the idea. The fact that Steve had asked made it even worse. Letting out a slow breath, Bucky answered with a soft tone, saying, “Then it happens.”For that, Steve rewarded him with a smile.





	Building A Home Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermint/gifts).



> This is a Stucky Fic Commissions for the lovely wintermint! I enjoyed this so much, and I truly hope I captured everything that was wanted within this fic!!! Enjoy, and don't hesitate to drop some comments and leave some kudos. Thank you all so much!
> 
> -SOBS

Heels clicked against the hardwood floor, a determined stride echoing through the hollow house. Black, refined nails tapped sharply against the smooth screen of a smartphone, searching quickly for two important contacts. The first one dialed was at the top of the list, and the phone rang only twice before the receiver clicked. 

 

“Natasha,” Bucky greeted. “Haven't heard from you in awhile. What's up?” 

 

“This is not a friendly call, Bucky,” Natasha replied coolly, her narrowed eyes flicking over the damaged walls before her. 

 

“What did I do?” Bucky asked, the signal crackling as he shifted in his seat. 

 

“It's not what you've done; it's what I want you to do,” Natasha said. She jutted her hip out and surveyed the less than pleasant house surrounding her. “I need your services. I want to hire you for this new house I have.” 

 

“Oh,” Bucky murmured, clearing his throat, “okay. Yeah, I'm more than willing.” 

 

“Wonderful,” Natasha hummed. “I will send you the address. Be here tomorrow at four.” 

 

“I will,” Bucky replied. 

 

Natasha hung up the phone, scrolling through her contacts again. She could picture the perfect home, but to get there she was going to need the best. Having Bucky on the project was going to work wonders, but she was going to need just a little bit more help. 

 

“Natasha! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a little bit,” Steve answered the phone exuberantly. 

 

“Down boy,” Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes to the cracked ceiling. “This is a business call. Not friendly. So don't get started.” 

 

“Oh, of course,” Steve said, settling down almost immediately. “What do you need?” 

 

“I want to hire your services for this house I've purchased. It's going to need a lot of work, and I need the best. Up for it?” Natasha told him, wrinkling her nose as she found the holes in the crevices of her walls. 

 

“I- yeah, yeah,” Steve replied quickly. 

 

“Perfect,” Natasha murmured, pleased. “I will text you the address. Be here tomorrow at four, okay? And Steve… be on  _ time. _ ” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve chuckled. “See you then.” 

 

Natasha hung up and slid her phone away. Staring around at the admittedly horrible house, she considered just how much work would need to be done. Still, she trusted Bucky and Steve, and she knew they wouldn't let her down. Hopefully, they would collaborate well and give her the perfect end result she had been imagining since she bought the house. 

 

If anyone could… it was Bucky and Steve. 

  
  


**……**

  
  
  
  


The house was… shit, to be honest. 

 

Upon pulling up, Bucky hopped out his truck and started surveying his surroundings. The grass severely needed a cut, the house looked ready to blow over, and the greenhouse… well, that was going to be a challenge. He'd have to get someone else in to help him with that. 

 

Bucky wasn't necessarily a fan of working with others. When a project was handed to him, he followed what the client wanted and made sure the job got done properly. He ran his crew how they needed, and he handed the project back perfectly. He didn't want any others to get involved and mess that up. 

 

However, that wasn't really how the world worked. Sometimes he was required to collaborate for part of the project, and he tolerated it until the other person went about their way. That was fine. 

 

What was  _ not  _ fine was a built, blond-haired man with the most amazing shoulders - they were a fucking  _ sin  _ \- would be working alongside him for the entirety of the project. 

 

Yeah, Bucky wasn't too fond of that. 

 

Despite the fact that this man -  _ Steve,  _ Natasha had introduced him as - was gorgeous in all the ways that were unfair, Bucky could tell there were going to be issues. Sure, he had broad shoulders to die for, and his eyes sparkles when he smiled, and his chest looked ready to send pennies flying back to anyone who dared to throw one at it,  _ but _ he'd insulted the industrial workings of the house. And that just wasn't right. 

 

Yes, the house was terrible and needed  _ a lot  _ of work, but it's history was so important. It was clearly a house made in the 40s, and that fact that it stayed up this long was a miracle. But this Steve fellow had just wrinkled his nose at the house as a whole, saying it needed to be flipped desperately. 

 

Steve's words did make sense when Bucky realized that he was a designer. Which, that made absolute zero sense. His  _ arms… _

 

“Bucky?” 

 

Bucky jolted back to the present and cleared his throat. Natasha was staring at him with an arched eyebrow, waiting for an answer to a question Bucky hadn't heard. Steve stared right along with her, his lips curling up slightly in amusement. Bucky pretty much immediately decided that he didn't like Steve. 

 

“I'm sorry, what? I was thinking about the reconstruction on the bones of the house,” Bucky said, and it was exactly a lie. 

 

“I asked if you'd sort out the greenhouse,” Natasha repeated. 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky snorted, “I planned on it.” 

 

“That's why I hired you,” Natasha hummed, turning back to the blueprints. 

 

Bucky grinned at Steve, a mocking thing, and Steve just rolled his eyes. Bucky had to remind himself this wasn't a competition. But if it was… he'd win. 

  
  


**……**

  
  
  


Steve hated the house as it was, but he was excited about what Natasha wanted to turn it into. He really looked forward to turning the house into something beautiful. In fact, he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. 

 

Just one thing. 

 

This  _ Bucky  _ guy… With his long stringy hair pulled back from his face, showing off striking eyes and a sharp jaw, Steve could admit he was attractive. As good looking as he was, he was very quiet and watchful. His demeanor came off as standoffish, and he didn't appear to want to work with anyone else. 

 

In truth, Steve wasn't too happy to work alongside another. He rarely did, and if he had to, he mostly handled his own thing. He was the best at what he did, and he wasn't going to allow anyone else to screw that up. 

 

Not sure about how it was going to work, Steve gazed at Bucky from the side. He looked like he did the job he was hired to do. Muscles were defined along his arms, his clothes were form fitting and allowed a lot of movement, and his legs were thick with the strain of his work. And that  _ backpack.  _

 

It settled against his back and showed off his shoulders like nobody's business. Not only that, but it seemed particularly small when compared to the curve of his ass. Steve absolutely  _ hated  _ it. 

 

Despite all of that, Steve wanted to try and get along with him. They would be working together closely on the project for the next couple of months, and Steve would prefer it if it wasn't spent in tension. 

 

But Bucky had to go and flash that shit-eating grin at him, and that was it. Steve pretty much immediately decided that he didn't like Bucky. 

 

Still, a project was a project, and it had to get done just as Natasha wanted. That meant Bucky would have to be tolerated.  _ Mildly.  _

 

It probably wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for that absolutely horrendous - enticing - backpack, but this was his life now for the next month. Might as well get used to it. 

  
  


**……**

 

**_Week One_ **

  
  
  


“No, no, bring that over there! Loki, what did I say about the four-by-fours?” 

 

“Leave them in a pile?” 

 

Jesus. 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes skyward, his head throbbing as Loki watched him in open amusement. Though he adored his team and wouldn't trade them for anything, Bucky was slowly reaching the end of his rope. 

 

After years of working with his team, they still managed to defy him at every turn. Yeah, they got the job done and were some of the best, but they were the epitome of rebellion. Bucky wouldn't trade them for the world, and he'd never admit it to them, but he thought he liked them so much because he was a rebel too. 

 

However, now was so not the time for their shit. Steve was going in and out of the house, carrying paint cans like an important mission, and his muscles practically  _ flowed  _ as he walked. On top of that, Steve's team was incredibly functional and never had to be told anything more than once. 

 

It was embarrassing in the worst way. 

 

“Just get Shuri to help you unload the truck, okay?” Bucky ground out, his glare following Steve as he made yet another trip for paint. 

 

“Sure,” Loki chuckled and swept off. 

 

Before Bucky could descend in utter shame, his phone rang and snatched his attention. Shaking it out of his pocket, Bucky saw that it was Natasha. Frowning, he quickly accepted the call with a quick hello. 

 

“First day,” Natasha announced, as if he didn't realize. “How's it starting?” 

 

“Smoothly,” Bucky lied, watching with faint horror as Shuri tossed a nail at the back of Phil's head. “We're, uh, getting everything set up right now.” 

 

“Good,” Natasha hummed distractedly. “Hey, I need you to do me a favor. Peggy should be in today in a few hours. Let Steve know that she will be stopping by to get everything set up, okay?” 

 

“Peggy?” Bucky asked, confused. 

 

“Were you even listening at the meeting? Peggy Carter, the project manager. She's going to be working closely with both of you, but Steve in particular,” Natasha explained. 

 

“Okay, sure,” Bucky agreed, heaving a sigh. 

 

“You don't sound too pleased to communicate with Steve,” Natasha noted, choosing that exact moment to really pay attention. After a pause, she continued with, “I don't want to have any problems with this project, Bucky. You and Steve will be getting along, won't you? This isn't going to be an issue, is it?” 

 

“Of course, Nat,” Bucky assured her quickly, his voice softening. “Everything will be just fine, okay? I'll let him know.” 

 

“Alright… I'm trusting you and Steve with this, so don't disappoint me,” Natasha warned firmly, and before Bucky could reply, the phone clicked as she hung up. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

Shaking out his shoulders, Bucky forced himself to intercept Steve on yet another trip with paint cans. Steve came to an abrupt halt when Bucky stepped in his path, looking mildly uncomfortable. 

 

“Natasha called,” Bucky said shortly. “She wants you to know Peggy will be here today.” 

 

“Right… The manager,” Steve murmured, pursing his lips. “Okay, thanks.” 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied and went to walk away when Steve cleared his throat. 

 

“Hey, um, I've actually got a request. Can you tell your crew to keep the tools outside while we work?” Steve asked in a would be polite way if Bucky actually liked him. 

 

“How exactly are the tools bothering you?” 

 

“Well, quite frankly, they get in the way. I understand you don't know much about design, but we like to keep a  _ clean  _ space to-”

 

“Hey, you'd be surprised what I know,” Bucky snapped, crossing his arms. “And it  _ is  _ clean. It's just tools. We need them in specific places to start renovations.” 

 

“Why not just go room by room?” Steve challenged, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Because, we're not  _ designers, _ ” Bucky huffed, rolling his eyes before stalking away. 

 

As he stomped off to his truck, Bruce met him halfway. He was already sweating, his scrawny body hunching in itself. Despite his anxious nature, Bruce was quite the beast when it came to the demolishing part of their work. Bucky nodded jerkily at him. 

 

“You alright? Steve getting under your skin already?” Bruce teased lightly. 

 

“I'm fine, and he's not getting under my skin. He's getting in my way,” Bucky snapped, snatching his tailgate down. 

 

“Woah, tone it down,” Bruce chuckled, holding his hands out. “He seems fairly harmless to me as it is.” 

 

“Yeah, well looks can be deceiving,” Bucky bit out, throwing a glare towards Steve as he walked with two more paint cans. 

 

“Speaking of looks, he's certainly seeming to have an effect on you,” Bruce hummed, lips curling up cheekily. 

 

Bucky glared at him as he slammed his tailgate closed. Brushing past Bruce, he just growled out a rough, “ _ Don't. _ ” 

 

Bruce simply laughed. 

 

Yeah, some team. 

  
  


**……**

  
  
  


Peggy was a beautiful woman who knew exactly what needed to be done. Determined, sharp, and even slightly demanding. Steve quickly decided he liked her. Her presence definitely helped lift his mood from where it has soured when Bucky was being rude. 

 

Speaking of Bucky… Steve couldn't help but let his eyes crawl back to the man hard at work. Truth be told, Bucky was tragically attractive,  _ especially _ when he worked. In fact, as his body moved and twisted, bulging in all the right places, Steve could almost pretend he wasn't that much of an asshole. 

 

Wanda passed him with a smirk, catching his gaze. He frowned at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. Before he could go too in depth with that war, Peggy touched his arm lightly and smiled at him. Steve smiled back because it was the polite thing to do, but he could already feel his gaze shifting back to Bucky. 

 

Strangely enough, Bucky was already watching him. Well, not him per se. His gaze seemed to be zoned in on the hand pressed gently into Steve's arm. Peggy’s hand. 

 

“I think you've got the perfect eye for what Natasha wants,” Peggy was saying. 

 

“Mhm,” Steve agreed, watching Bucky grow even more frustrated. 

 

“Well, a perfect eye if you can keep it focused on the project,” Peggy mused, and that snapped Steve back to the situation. 

 

“Right, yes,” Steve coughed, shifting slightly to turn away from Bucky. “Sorry, I was just… It's an off day for me.” 

 

“Well, why don't we turn it around, hmm?” Peggy suggested, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Steve agreed, focusing back on his work. 

 

Peggy nodded and dropped her hand, guiding him back to the tasks at hand. And Steve got lost in his work as he usually did. Eventually, Peggy left him to do what he did best, and Steve forgot Bucky altogether. 

 

Until he heard the music. 

 

From the back of the house, in one of the rooms they'd barely explored, Steve heard a song he knew all too well. It came accompanied with the scratch of a record player, and Steve couldn't stop himself from investigating. What he found was the  _ last  _ thing he expected to see. 

 

Bucky stood beside an old dresser, the kind with a huge mirror barely hanging onto the back. On it sat a dusty record player and a box of records. Bucky was smiling softly as the music poured through the room. 

 

“Judy Garland?” Steve asked, intrigued. Bucky jumped slightly, and his smile dropped. 

 

“Yeah,” he replied, clearing his throat. “She's classic. You know her?” 

 

“Who doesn't?” Steve snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame with a small smile. “Did you find this back here?” 

 

“I did. I'm not sure if Natasha knows it's even here,” Bucky admitted, picking through the records gingerly. “They're very old too.” 

 

“You a vinyl fan?” Steve asked in surprise. 

 

“Nothing sounds quite like vinyl,” Bucky replied quietly. “There's a lot here.”

 

“Anything good?” Steve murmured curiously, nodding towards the records. 

 

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed, cutting the current record and replacing it with another. The scratch crackled through the air and  _ In The Mood  _ by Glenn Miller filled the air. 

 

“Wow, you've got taste,” Steve noted, trying not to show how much that shocked him. 

 

“Thanks,” Bucky muttered dryly. 

 

“Didn't peg you as a fan to tell you the truth,” Steve admitted, looking at Bucky closely. 

 

“Could say the same to you,” Bucky shot back, cutting a quick look at him. 

 

Steve caught his eye, and Bucky didn't look away. The music curled through the air pleasantly, shifting between them. Steve wasn't sure why, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Bucky's. There was something wise and cultured in his eyes, a mystery and a question all in one. Fortunately, Bucky dropped his gaze, and Steve took a deep breath. 

 

“Right, I guess I should get back to work.” 

 

“Yeah, do that.” 

 

Steve chuckled quietly and shook his head, sweeping from the room in astonishment. Apparently Bucky was an asshole who had actual taste too. Full of surprises, that Bucky. 

 

**……**

  
  
  


The week was dragging by, and Bucky was doing his best to get through it. Work wasn't the issue, never was, but every minute felt like three anyway. Mostly, it was Steve's fault. 

 

He walked around like he wasn't a menace to society, and he smiled at anyone who dared to smile at him. Like Peggy, for example. They were incredibly friendly, and if Bucky wasn't mistaken, they had some sort of  _ connection.  _

 

It probably shouldn't bother him as much as it did. 

 

In truth, Bucky didn't even know Steve all that well. Sure, he was absolutely gorgeous, and he liked records just as Bucky did, but when it came down to it, Bucky didn't actually know much about him. He'd learned from watching that Steve was actually an all around genuine guy who apparently found it within himself to be kind no matter what. But Bucky didn't know much outside of that. 

 

However, the week came to a sharp close, and Bucky got the opportunity to learn a lot more about Steve.

 

Bucky returned in Saturday to finish up a specific part of the house. It would only take a couple of hours, and he really didn't have much else to do. So… he went to work. He didn't expect Steve to be there too. 

 

“Oh, shit,” Bucky blurted out when he slammed into a strong body, “I'm sorry! I didn't-”

“You're here,” Steve cut him off, undoubtedly surprised by Bucky's presence. 

 

“So are you,” Bucky replied gruffly, clearing his throat. Steve's hands weighed pleasantly against Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky couldn't bring himself to slide away from them. 

 

“You work on Saturdays too, huh?” Steve asked, suddenly all smiles as he dropped his hands away and put space between them. 

 

“Just a few finishing touches on the portion of the house we're working on,” Bucky admitted, shouldering his duffle full of tools. 

 

“Oh, what part?” 

 

“Dining area.” 

 

“Oh, that's funny because that's the room I'm starting to paint today. I wanted to get one layer on before my crew came and took over. I miss painting,” Steve explained. 

 

“Well, you'll have to wait,” Bucky muttered and started into the house, brushing past Steve's unnecessarily toned chest. 

 

“Or,” Steve called out, rushing to follow him inside, “we can just work together.” 

 

Bucky just sighed. It clearly was going to be a  _ long _ few hours. 

 

A few hours turned out to be a lot longer than he'd prepared for. It probably wouldn't have took so long if he and Steve hadn't started talking. Turned out, Steve wasn't just a distracting individual; he was actually really smart and talented. 

 

With no one else around, Bucky found himself relaxing into the light banter they'd started up. Steve had cracked a joke about college, and they'd ended up on the discussion of how they chose their careers, how they were practically married to work. It made sense. They were both there on a Saturday, after all. 

 

And then, things turned… _ deep.  _

 

“I don't know, I guess I just wonder if my work leaves enough of an impression on the world, you know?” Steve murmured. 

 

“Well, Natasha hired you, didn't she? And like she says, she only-” 

 

“-works with the best. Yeah, I know.”

 

“So,” Bucky murmured, letting his tape measure snap back into place, “it sounds to me like you do good work.” 

 

“Yes, but is it worth it?” Steve asked, dropping his paintbrush and turning to stare at Bucky with wide, sincere eyes. 

 

“Worth it?” Bucky echoed, confused. Steve nodded, rubbing a hand through his blonde hair, sending it into a delicious mess. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, frowning. “I put my life into my work, and I don't have much of a life outside of it. What if- Just what about my future? I may want a partner one day and a family. You know what I mean?” 

 

“Steve,” Bucky murmured softly, far more gently than he'd ever been with him, “I think you can have both. You just have to learn to manage it, and anyone who truly loves you is going to love that you're happy in your career. People make lives on far less.” 

 

Steve stared at him softly, his face froze on something like awe. Immediately, Bucky wanted to squirm, wanted to shove back into his gruff exterior, but Steve's eyes kept him pinned on display. A slow smile grew on Steve's lips, and Bucky found it hard to breathe. Steve dropped his gaze and chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head in faint disbelief and amazement. 

 

“What about you?” Steve murmured, picking his paintbrush back up. 

 

“Me? Bucky muttered, blowing out a heavy sigh. What a loaded question. “I'm just happy with my work right now. I love what I do, and I'm pretty content doing it. One day, I will want more, but not right now.” 

 

“And if something happens anyway?” Steve asked quietly, his back to Bucky. 

 

Bucky swallowed at the idea. The fact that Steve had asked made it even worse. Letting out a slow breath, Bucky answered with a soft tone, saying, “Then it happens.” 

 

For that, Steve rewarded him with a smile. 

  
  


**……**

 

**_Week Two_ **

  
  
  


“I  _ told  _ you, Bucky. It's your fault for letting your crew trample through here and-” 

 

“ _ My _ fault!?! Steve, your crew was the ones who managed to mess up the-” 

 

“Well, if you'd keep them in line, we wouldn't-” 

 

“Oh hell no, you aren't going to talk about-” 

 

“ _ Gentlemen! _ ” 

 

Steve snapped his mouth closed, taking a deep breath as he glared at Bucky. Chest heaving, slightly flushed, Bucky looked even more attractive when he was angry. This was so not the time for that. 

 

Dragging his gaze from Bucky, Steve looked at Peggy. She stood with a frown on her lips, looking seriously disappointed. Her red lips stretched thin, and she had her hands on her hips. Steve vaguely felt as if he was about to get sent to the principal's office. 

 

“What seems to be the problem?” Peggy murmured, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Bucky's tools got misplaced, and he blamed my crew for it,” Steve answered immediately. 

 

“I didn't  _ blame  _ anyone,” Bucky snapped, crossing his arms. “I simply asked if they'd moved it, and Steve flipped out.” 

 

“I didn't-” 

 

“Okay, stop,” Peggy interrupted, waving her hands. “This is absolute nonsense. You two are acting like  _ children _ with a playground crush. Stop pulling each other's pigtails and  _ work together  _ to find the tools.” 

 

Huffing, Peggy walked off, muttering about ‘ _ men, always children _ ’ under her breath. Steve cleared his throat, turning back to stare at Bucky. His long hair hung loose and soft around his face, and just the sight of him made Steve angry. His palms itched, an urgent need to  _ do something  _ firing up within him. Taking a deep breath, Steve forced himself to calm down. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Steve said quietly, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet. “I will go ask if they've seen the tools, okay?” 

 

“Sure,” Bucky replied roughly, his jaw jumping in anger. 

 

Steve walked off, wrinkling his nose. Peggy was wrong. They weren't  _ pulling each other's pigtails,  _ and Steve barely knew what that even meant. But what he did know was that Bucky was still wearing that fucking backpack that drove Steve nuts. Probably the mixture of his hair being down and the backpack sent Steve over the edge. 

 

“You okay, Steve?” Thor asked quietly, concern on his face. 

 

Thor was the nicest guy Steve had ever known, and that was saying something. However, Thor was also the  _ biggest  _ guy he'd ever known. It was a conflict of interest and many people didn't think to connect the two. Steve was genuinely glad to know him. 

 

“He's angsting over his crush on Bucky,” Wanda said as she swept in the room. 

 

Wanda, however, constantly made him wonder why he hired her in the first place. Yes, she was excellent at her job, but her  _ attitude. _ At every turn, Wanda found a way to pick at him, always ready to slip in and drop something on him with a smirk. 

 

“You have a crush on Bucky? That's honestly  _ adorable, _ ” Sam snickered as he dropped a rug onto the ground. 

 

Steve just looked at Sam flatly. They were best friends, and Sam was somewhere between Wanda and Thor on the scale of genuineness. 

 

“Pretty sure Bucky has a crush too,” Clint announced as he walked in the room, his ears like a freaking bat. “He's always staring at you. Can't really tell for sure though, because he's a grumpy fellow.” 

 

“Okay, there is  _ no  _ crush! We don't have a crush on each other, and I'm not angsting about it,” Steve huffed, slicing his hands through the air. “I just need to know what you all did with the other crew's tools.” 

 

“Oh,” Thor said, and he smiled sweetly. “The tiny man asked me to help him move it outside beside the greenhouse.” 

 

“Tiny man?” Steve repeated, eyebrows raising as Thor scratched the back of his head. 

 

“Yes, ah… Bruce, I think his name was? Handsome guy, fairly kind and funny.” 

 

Everyone stared at Thor. He didn't bat an eye. 

 

“Okay,” Steve muttered, drawing out the word and clapping his hands together. “Well, thank you, Thor. I appreciate that information. Back to work, everyone. And stop looking at me like that, Wanda, or I will put paint in your hair again. Do  _ not  _ try me.” 

 

Wanda flipped him off as he bounded out the house. The rickety steps creaked underneath him as he hopped down. Steve had too much momentum, and he sailed off the last step at a running start, which was fine. He could catch himself and keep it moving. 

 

However, he hadn't seen Bucky coming. 

 

They collided and went down in a tangle of limbs. Groaning, Steve took stock of himself after he was through falling. He was sore but okay, and he was no longer vertical. Also, he was pressed against a firm body. Steve absolutely hated his life. 

 

Bucky blinked up at him, his hands clutching at Steve's shoulders like they might still be falling. Their legs were tangled, chests pressed together, and faces merely inches apart. It would be funny if they actually got along and liked each other. 

 

They didn't, so it  _ wasn't  _ funny. 

 

“Um,” Steve stuttered awkwardly, “hi.” 

 

“Hi,” Bucky croaked in reply. 

 

“I was coming to tell you that, uh, your tools-”

 

“Yeah, Bruce told me.” 

 

“Oh, okay,” Steve murmured. “Sorry about earlier, by the way. I didn't mean-” 

 

“No, no, it's fine,” Bucky told him. 

 

Steve's throat was dry, and  _ woah, Bucky was handsome.  _ Bucky just seemed to be staring at him, and his mouth… Jesus,  _ his mouth.  _

 

“Well, I'm glad you two are getting along now.” 

 

Jerking apart, Steve and Bucky rolled away from each other. Peggy just laughed as she walked into the house, smiling at them over her shoulder. Wiping their clothes off, Steve and Bucky firmly did not look at each other. 

 

“I'm just gonna…” Bucky started, trailing off and pointing vaguely behind him. 

 

“Yep, yeah, me too,” Steve agreed. 

 

With a final nod, they did their best to put as much as space between them as they could. And Steve spent the rest of the day trying to forget the feeling of Bucky's body beneath his. 

  
  


**……**

  
  
  


It wasn't until the weekend that Bucky could be in Steve's presence without blushing. When Saturday rolled around after spending a week avoiding each other, Bucky realized that he was being ridiculous. They were just two guys doing their jobs, and it was stupid to think their impromptu fall meant anything. 

 

So… Bucky went into the house with all intentions of letting the awkwardness go, whether Steve did or not. 

 

Steve met him at the doorway, and they very nearly slammed face first into each other, but they caught themselves at the last moment. Bucky could feel the heat emanating from Steve, just a constant warmth that was far too inviting. Steve gave him a crooked smile. 

 

“Man, we really have to stop meeting like this, Bucky,” Steve teased. 

 

“Yeah, you're telling me,” Bucky agreed gruffly, clearing his throat. “So, more weekend work?” 

 

“Honestly, I usually work every weekend,” Steve admitted, shrugging. “No social life, remember? Besides, this is for Natasha. It really is an important job.” 

 

“I can understand that,” Bucky murmured, and he truly could. Steve simply nodded at him, and Bucky took that time to sweep past Steve into the house to get started. 

 

A few moments later, Steve was back in the room with him. He always started a room just as Bucky was finishing it. Bucky got lost in his work, not really bothered by the silence that sat between them. But Steve must have disliked it because he started the small talk. 

 

“How did you meet Natasha?” 

 

“Through work. You know she's a hiring agent. After hiring me and my crew over and over, we just sort of got close. Never done any work for her, though,” Bucky told him. 

 

“Yeah, first time for me too,” Steve admitted. 

 

“Did you meet Natasha through work?” 

 

“Ah, no. We actually had a mutual friend that tied us up together.” 

 

“Together,  _ together,  _ or…?” Bucky asked, true curiosity pouring through him. 

 

“No, no,” Steve chuckled quickly, “we never felt that way about each other. Plus, she's super out of my league, isn't she?” 

 

“She's out of _your_ league?” Bucky blurted, appalled, and Steve blinked at him. 

 

“I mean, yeah,” Steve said slowly. “Have you seen her? She's gorgeous!” 

 

“Oh, without a doubt,” Bucky agreed, waving a hand, “but have you seen yourself?” 

 

Steve looked down at his figure in obvious uncertainty. “Er, yes?” 

 

“You're, I don't know,  _ fit, _ ” Bucky coughed out, fixing his gaze on the wall he was working on. 

 

“Oh, right,” Steve muttered, as if surprised. “I guess you're right, but to be fair, I didn't always look this way. I used to be super scrawny and short.” 

 

“Really?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Mhm,” Steve confirmed. “Drove me nuts because no matter how much I worked at it, I couldn't ever grow a muscle. Turns out, I just had a thyroid issue, and I took some medicine to fix the problem. Now all my work shows, but sometimes I forget.” 

 

“So, you're still a scrawny kid stuck in a Greek God's body,” Bucky mused, shaking his head. 

 

“Greek God, huh?” Steve teased. 

 

“That's not-” 

 

“No, no, I hear you loud and clear!” 

 

“Jesus, I wasn't saying that-” 

 

“Message received, Buck,  _ message received _ .” 

 

“Oh, whatever,” Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. “Get over yourself.” 

 

“How can I?” Steve mocked, smiling innocently. “I'm just a scrawny kid in a Greek God's body, remember? Tell me, if that was you, could you get over yourself?” 

 

“Are you saying that's  _ not  _ me?” Bucky gasped, whirling around and splaying a hand over his chest dramatically. Steve's eyebrows flew up and his eyes danced as he laughed. 

 

“No, no, of course not. I'd say more Roman God than Greek, but close enough,” Steve chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against the table as he held his elbows. 

 

“I think you just insulted me,” Bucky huffed, blowing his hair from his face. 

 

“Seems to be a regular theme between us, doesn't it?” Steve murmured, dipping his head low and looking up at Bucky through his lashes while wearing the prettiest smile. 

 

Bucky almost  _ died.  _

 

“Yeah,” he croaked, “it would seem so.” 

 

“Well, what do you say we actually be a bit more...friendly,” Steve suggested, the pause sending tingles to the back of Bucky's knees. 

 

“I- We could do that,” Bucky said, and his voice cracked. Jesus, Steve was the picture of fucking sin. “Sure, why not?” 

 

Steve crossed his legs, eyeing him up and down in contemplation. Bucky was finding it really hard to breath. Steve's shoulders curled in, and his sides cut down at the perfect slope. His whole  _ body  _ was just unfair. But it was the smile, the stretch of pretty lips and flash of white teeth, that was doing Bucky in. 

 

“Glad to see we're on the same page,” Steve hummed, smile never dropping. 

 

They most definitely  _ weren't,  _ but Bucky didn't dare tell Steve what page he actually was on. Instead, he just bobbed his head and begged his mind to get it together. At his agreement, Steve tossed Bucky a wink, and that was it. 

 

His mind was  _ never _ going to get it together. 

  
  


**…...**

  
  


**_Week Three_ **

  
  
  


“Dot!”

 

Steve whipped his head around at Bucky's loud shout. He'd never heard Bucky be that loud, and he sure as hell never saw that smile grace his face before. The wallpaper he held in his hands crumbled in his fists as the pretty brunette and Bucky embraced. 

 

“Alright there, Steve?” Wanda asked in mock concern, the corner of her lips curling up. 

 

“Who's that?” Steve asked sharply, watching as the woman -  _ Dot  _ \- and Bucky leaned into each other and talked. 

 

“The contact to help with the greenhouse,” Sam answered, carefully peeling the much needed wallpaper from Steve's death grip. 

 

“They seem to know each other,” Steve noted flatly, eyes narrowing as Bucky led her out the house. “Wonder how.” 

 

“Steve,” Thor said gently, a warning. 

 

But it was too late. 

 

Steve whirled around and stalked out the house, making his way to the greenhouse. Dot and Bucky stood outside the door, and Bucky was gesturing wildly towards it. Steve walked up and cleared his throat loudly, grabbing their attention. 

 

“Oh,” Dot said politely, holding her hand out towards Steve, “you must be the designer! I'm Delores; it's nice to meet you.” 

 

“Delores?” Steve asked, shaking her hand quickly. “I thought it was Dot?” 

 

“Only Bucky calls me that,” she chuckled, throwing Bucky a fond look. 

 

“I see,” Steve said shortly, pinning a look on a very confused Bucky. 

 

“Did you, uh, need something?” Bucky asked slowly, brows knitting together. 

 

“I just wanted to meet your new friend,” Steve told him with a fixed smile. 

 

“Steve!” A voice called out behind him, and after turning around, Steve saw that Sam was walking up. “You wanna come help us?” 

 

Jesus, what was he  _ doing?  _ Steve cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I'm on the way. Be right there.” 

 

“Hey,” Dot said quickly before he could leave them to it. “I was hoping you would want to go grab a bite to eat after work. I like to get people together from the projects and go out to a bar. First round is on me.” 

 

“I don't know…” Steve said cautiously, and Sam elbowed him sharply. 

 

“Oh, come on,” Dot insisted playfully, smiling at them. “Me and Bucky won't bite, I promise. And maybe you two might pick up some girls! Who knows? Certainly not you, if you don't come with us. What do you say?”

 

“You're going?” Steve asked Bucky, eyes firmly on him. 

 

“Yes,” Bucky answered softly. 

 

“We'll be there,” Steve agreed, flashing a sharp smile at Dot. 

 

“We will?” Sam muttered, and it was Steve's turn to elbow him sharply. 

 

“See you later,” Steve said quickly, dragging Sam off with him. 

 

“This is such a bad idea,” Sam groaned. 

 

“Shut up,” Steve huffed, refusing to look back over his shoulder, no matter how much his neck ached with the urge to. 

  
  


**……**

  
  


The bar was dim and almost empty besides one other large group of people. They mostly appeared to be sticking to themselves though, which worked in Bucky's favor. Then, at least, there was no one for Steve to pick up. 

 

Dot hung off his arm, chattering to Sam as they walked to the bar. Bucky had always had a soft spot for Dot, but she was just a good friend. Steve had made it blatantly clear at least three times now that he thought differently. Well, what he could say in between his conversation with Peggy. 

 

Why she was invited, Bucky had no idea. 

 

Finding their seats at the bar, Bucky settled beside Steve. He turned from his conversation with Peggy to stare at him, his gaze solid and steady. Bucky swallowed thickly as Dot ordered their drinks and started up a conversation with Peggy. 

 

“She your girl?” Steve asked, nodding towards Dot, apparently forgoing all hints and just straight out asking. 

 

“No,” Bucky murmured. 

 

“You want her to be?” Steve shot back, eyebrows raising as he leaned in close. 

 

“ _ No, _ ” Bucky whispered. 

 

Steve smiled behind his drink. 

 

The night wore on and Sam somehow got dragged into conversation with Dot and Peggy. Bucky, however, found himself quietly talking with Steve. It was weird how much they were learning about each other in such a short amount of time, but they didn't seem to want to stop learning, so they didn't. 

 

“You volunteer?” Steve asked in disbelief with a soft smile. 

 

“Yeah, I actually do,” Bucky admitted, his lips curling up at Steve's delight. “Nursing homes can be very lonely places, and I have nothing else to do.” 

 

“That's… Buck, that's  _ amazing,  _ man,” Steve breathed out. “I volunteer, too. Nursing homes, pet shelters, anything really.” 

 

“Giving back does feel good, and I am more of a cat man myself, but I help out at the pet shelter a few miles from my house,” Bucky admitted, drinking his whiskey slowly. 

 

“Funny, I like dogs,” Steve chuckled, a deep throaty sound that made Bucky feel hot around the collar. 

 

“You would,” Bucky teased. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Nothing, just… well, you're  _ you.  _ Just kind of makes sense that you'd like dogs.” 

 

“Something wrong with me?” Steve challenged, smirking slightly. 

 

“So much,” Bucky hummed, ticking off his fingers. “Let me count the ways. You're rude, you're demanding, you're pretentious-”

 

“God, do you even  _ know  _ me?” Steve blurted out, shaking with laughter. 

 

“I'm joking, mostly,” Bucky murmured, holding his hands up in faux surrender. 

 

“You know, you're not so bad,” Steve told him softly. “When I first started, I kind of hated you, but I'm starting to come around. I think.” 

 

“Feeling’s mutual,” Bucky replied dryly. 

 

Steve smiled, looking down at his glass of whiskey. He reached out and let his finger slowly circle the rim, a distracted gesture. Bucky watched as he seemed to consider something, and out of nowhere, Steve leaned really close to him and met his gaze head on. 

 

“Can I tell you something?” Steve asked earnestly, eyes wide. 

 

“Anything,” Bucky blurted out and immediately hated how stupid he sounded. But Steve seemed to take it in stride because he continued on with what he needed to say. 

 

“I love my job and my crew, but sometimes I think I'll never love anything else. And that really freaks me out,” Steve whispered. 

 

“You've got a good heart, Steve,” Bucky assured him seriously. “Love wouldn't dare to hide from you. Besides, I don't really think you get a choice in who or what you love. It just kind of happens.” 

 

“I wonder how you know when it's happening,” Steve murmured, swaying closer. 

 

Bucky, stuck in a trance, simply exhaled his answer. “You don't.” 

 

“I think  _ I  _ do,” Steve whispered, his eyelids drooping as he pressed closer. 

 

“Bucky!” Dot called out, suddenly right there and pressing another glass into his hands. 

 

“Dot,” Bucky replied weakly. 

 

“Drink up!” Dot laughed, sashaying away. 

 

Just like that, the spell was broken. Steve was staring after Dot, clearly disgruntled, and Bucky took a moment to gather himself. His heart slowly stopped trying to run from his chest, and Bucky briefly closed his eyes. Fuck, what was he  _ doing? _

 

“Why do you call her Dot?” Steve asked sternly, turning back to him. 

 

“Oh,” Bucky said, clearing his throat, “I just always have. Why?” 

 

“No reason,” Steve hummed in an overly casual way. “I just noticed she has a nickname, which must mean something. Right?” 

 

Bucky cracked a smile, shaking his head slowly, before saying, “Don't worry, Stevie, it's not even close to what you think.” 

  
  


**…...**

  
  


**_Final Week_ **

  
  
  


The last week sprang up on everyone quicker than they would have liked. Everyone was scrambling to get the most important repairs in so the final touches could be in place. Unfortunately, Peggy had to leave. 

 

Natasha has stopped by to introduce the new manager who would see over the most important week. Tony Stark - a handsome man with brilliant ideas - was delighted to be working with Steve. He'd apparently enjoyed his work for a long time. 

 

Steve actually liked Tony. He was a funny guy, and he was incredibly easy on the eyes. Plus, he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. More often than not, if Tony wasn't managing, he was helping with the designs or construction. 

 

There was one small problem, though. 

 

Tony and Bucky absolutely did not like each other. Upon meeting, Bucky and Tony had gotten into quite the heated argument. For what, Steve had no clue, but it really had them off to a bad start. And it was incredibly awkward for Steve. 

 

While a nice guy, Tony was a bit of an asshole when Bucky was around. And Tony almost seemed to be using him as a bargaining chip, which Steve didn't understand. Tony would flaunt their easy friendship in Bucky's face like it was some prize that Bucky could never have. And while Bucky never said anything, it was obvious - to Steve, at least - that it drove him absolutely nuts. 

 

Bucky, for his part, mostly kept his distance from Steve because of that. Matter of fact, he was spending more time with Dot as they whipped the greenhouse into shape. Steve could almost watch them fall in love. 

 

However, Steve didn't have much time to dwell on it because Natasha was coming for a final meeting to review the house before it was wrapped up. That meant Steve was stuck in the foyer with Bucky and Tony until she arrived. It was absolutely torturous. 

 

“I really like what you did with the fireplace. It has a majestic feel to it,” Tony pointed out,  _ yet again.  _ From the side, Bucky rolled his eyes. 

 

“Thank you,” Steve said. “I actually really like how the greenhouse turned out, Bucky.” 

 

“Oh,” Bucky murmured, his head snapping up to look at Steve with a smile, “thank you.” 

 

“Yes, you must've really worked hard to weed out those treacherous vines,” Tony agreed mockingly, nodding sagely. 

 

“You know what, you piece of-” 

 

“Okay!” Steve cut Bucky off, grabbing his arm and tugging him from the house. “Why, uh, why don't you show me the greenhouse?” 

 

“Fine,” Bucky huffed harshly, snatching his arm from Steve's grip. “Come on, then.” 

 

Bucky led Steve into the greenhouse, ducking in through the doorway. Steve gaped around in pure awe. All the overgrown weeds and vines were gone or twisted to accent the room as a whole. Otherwise, flowers bloomed in beautiful colors and wondrous heights. It was like walking into a scene from Alice in the Wonderland. It was  _ magical.  _

 

“Wow,” Steve breathed out, turning in a full circle. Finally, his eyes landed on a sheepish Bucky. “This is wonderful, Bucky.” 

 

“I had help,” Bucky muttered, a blush lighting his face up. 

 

“No, Bucky, this is amazing _. You're _ amazing.” 

 

And Steve hadn't really meant to let that slip out, but he had no desire to take the words back. Bucky tucked one side of his long hair behind one ear, ducking his head slightly. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Swallowing, Steve reached out and tucked the other side of his hair behind his other ear, freeing up his face. Bucky froze, staring at him with wide eyes. Steve just smiled and let his hand linger for a moment before dropping it. 

 

He wanted to tell Bucky that he felt something, that he wasn't ready for the project to end because he'd miss him. But before he could get the words out, his phone rang with Natasha’s ringtone. 

 

“Natasha is here,” Steve murmured. 

 

“Time to go back,” Bucky sighed, clearing his throat and straightening. 

 

The walk back was quiet, their shoulders brushing with every step. It was a comfortable silence, and Steve felt warmth pool low in his belly. A balloon had seemed to inflate in his chest, forcing a smile on his face over and over as they entered the house. 

 

“About time you two joined us,” Natasha greeted them coolly. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve said pleasantly.

 

“Mhm,” Natasha hummed, flicking her gaze between them. “I need to make this quick. I have other business to handle, so hand me the plans we have for the finish.” 

 

“Steve's are absolutely immaculate,” Tony told her, smiling charmingly at Steve as he passed the papers to Natasha. 

 

“And Bucky's?” Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows at Tony. 

 

“They're… fine.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

Natasha flicked a disappointed gaze at Bucky, and Steve threw a frown at Tony. Not only was that incredibly rude, but it was a lie. Bucky didn't say anything to defend himself and just passed his work over. 

 

“We should be finished within the next two days,” Tony told her. “If everything runs smoothly and there are no hang-ups from the construction part of the process, you should be clear to move in then.” 

 

“There  _ won't  _ be any problems from my side of things,” Bucky snapped, narrowing his eyes at Tony. “Don't you worry about that.” 

 

“Well, good,” Tony snarked, lips twisting in a sharp grin. “In that case, we can be done quick, and I can take Steve out for a date.”

 

Wait,  _ what?  _

 

“Um,” Steve blurted, blinking rapidly. 

 

“Of course,” Bucky muttered, tossing up a hands and shaking his head in disgust. 

 

“Excuse me?” Steve snapped, turning to Bucky in disbelief. 

 

“What? Did you expect me to be surprised? If course, you'd go out with  _ him, _ ” Bucky snarled, gesturing at Tony in pure annoyance. 

 

“Well, who else?” Tony laughed, smoothing his suit and winking at Bucky mockingly. 

 

“Hold up, what's  _ that  _ supposed to mean, Bucky?” Steve insisted. 

 

“First Peggy, now this asshole,” Bucky said, running his tongue under his top lip in obvious anger. “You sure have a thing for Project Managers, don't you?” 

 

“Peggy? What's she have to do with this, and why are you being a jerk?” Steve huffed out, crossing his arms. 

 

“Nothing, Steve, nothing at all,” Bucky muttered, averting his eyes. “Enjoy your date with the douchebag, but maybe don't fuck someone you work with next time, yeah?” 

 

“Me? What about you!?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Dot,” Steve spat. 

 

“Oh, I already  _ told  _ you,” Bucky hissed, waving his hand flippantly. “And why do you even care, huh? You got Tony, remember?” 

 

“No, I don't,” Steve ground out, throwing a quick glare at Tony for good measure. “I was not aware we were going on a date in the first place, so that doesn't make sense.” 

 

“Sure,” Bucky deadpanned, turning away and heading to the door. 

 

“Oh no,” Steve burst out, moving to catch his arm and drag him close. “I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're back to the same guy I met the first day.” 

 

“News flash, Steve, I  _ am  _ that guy you met on the first day. Nothing has changed.” 

 

“Well, something has.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky challenged. “Like what?” 

 

“Everything,” Steve whispered softly, walking Bucky back into the first wall he saw, crowding close and bracketing him in with his arms. Bucky stared up at him defiantly. “See, I actually like you, Bucky. And I don't mean in the way that we should hang out sometime. I mean, I've been practically losing my mind every time you came around. And this  _ backpack.  _ Jesus, it's not even fair!” 

 

“Steve,” Bucky croaked out, shaking his head in a warning, but Steve didn't care. 

 

All the anger, the jealousy, the attraction… it came pouring out the moment Steve pressed into Bucky's space and kissed him. 

 

Their lips met, and Bucky sucked in a sharp breath, reaching out to cling to Steve's hips, pressing closer. Steve reached up to card his hands through Bucky's hair, carelessly moaning into his mouth. 

 

“Boys,” Natasha called out. 

 

And that snapped them out of it. Regretfully, Steve pulled back from Bucky. Their eyes met and something sparked between them. But that would have to be examined later. Slowly, they turned to face their fate. 

 

“Go home, both of you. Payment will be sent this afternoon for full hours. Tony can finish up here,” Natasha said, her lips turning up at the corners. She jerked her head to the side, arching an eyebrow. “Go.” 

 

They didn't have to be told twice. Hearts light and full of love, they left the project behind. Finally, they'd found something that brought them equal - if not more - joy to their lives. 

 

_ Each other.  _

  
  


**……**

  
  


**_Epilogue: 1 Year Later_ **

  
  
  


Bucky pressed into Steve's side as the clown ran through the alley on the TV. Steve, who wasn't a fan of clowns, was hiding his face into Bucky's hair. Just as the clown was about to round the corner, the phone rang. 

 

They both jumped and chuckled at their own ridiculousness. Bucky paused the movie and leaned forward to snatch up the phone from the desk in front of their couch. He didn't even check to see who called before answering. 

 

“Hello?” Bucky garbled out, fighting not to choke as Steve's hands slipped under the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

“Bucky,” Natasha greeted sharply. 

 

“Oh, Natasha, hey,” Bucky said, smacking Steve's hands away and sitting up. 

 

“Listen, I've got another job for you and Steve. I promise Tony isn't the manager this time. Are you two interested?” 

 

Bucky looked at Steve, eyebrows raised. Slowly, a smile grew on their faces as they came to the same conclusion. It was a stupid question, really. A month of watching each other doing hard work and being able to fall in love all over again? Who would say no to that? Chuckling, Bucky gave the answer that Natasha wanted to hear. 

 

“We’d love to.” 


End file.
